


Double Reality

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: La La Land (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Mia finds herself in an inception-like (movie) world. She can't tell when she's in a dream and when in a reality because both are very real. In one she is with David, in the other with Sebastian. Which one is real?
Relationships: Mia Dolan/David, Mia Dolan/Sebastian Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Double Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for starting fics when I still have some WIPs. Hopefully I'll get this one completed quickly but no promises. For all I know it will take a while, so if you're interested bookmark and wait for it to be completed.

“He’s really good! Don’t you think?” David said. It startled Mia, she had almost forgotten her husband stood beside her. She couldn’t stop staring at Sebastian. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

“Hm? Yeah, he’s great!” Mia replied.

Mia had to get out of there. Tugging at David’s sleeve, he finally relented and they headed back to the apartment. Their daughter was asleep.

“You’re tired. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” David led her to their bedroom and before she knew it she was asleep.

~~~~

Mia could hear something in the distance but it was too far away.

“Mia.” Came a whisper.

“Mia.” The name was closer and her body was shaking. No, someone was shaking her body.

“Mia, come on, wake-up. I’ve got to set up for the gig and you said you’d help. Plus, someone needs to take Parker.” Mia recognized that voice. It was Sebastian. Parker…Parker…of course, her son. Why was Mia so confused. With a few more shakes and names, she jolted out of bed.

“Seb!”

“Yes?” Sebastian looked startled.

“Wow…sorry…I was in such a deep dream…” Mia rubbed her eyes.

“What were you dreaming about?” Sebastian asked and Mia could hear the underlying meaning.

“No, I didn’t have a sexy dream. It was just…nevermind. Let’s get Parker ready.” Mia wasn’t about to tell Seb, her husband, that she had dreamt of another man.

~~~~

They went about their hectic day and finally collapsed in their bed. The stars shone through the window and Mia smiled. She was happy. So so happy. She had the man of her dreams beside her. With that thought, she closed her eyes and let herself delve into the deep abyss.

~~~~

“Parker. Shh, you’ll wake up mommy. She needs to rest.” David said.

“But I want to hug mommy!” Parker stomped her foot.

Mia sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Staring ahead of her she took in her surroundings. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered her dream. Her dream about another man, a man from her past. She hadn’t even told David that she had known the man they saw at the piano yesterday. The dream felt so real.

~~~~

With each night, with each dream, with each day, Mia grew more and more tired. And more frantic.


End file.
